cambios
by DarkNest
Summary: SxS en todo su esplendor. Entren y prepárense para llorar miel y cagar arco iris XD
1. Chapter 1

**hola**

**bueno, aqui les traigo un oneshot, y disculpen la demora en mis otros dos fics que no he terminado, pero es que aun no se como seguir...**

**bueno, espero que les guste, es como serian las cosas si sasuke y sakura cambiaran de lugares, jaja, una vision realmente extraña XD**

* * *

La luz del amanecer se filtro entre las cortinas de su habitación, despertándola de su letargo, algo mal humorada, pues no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Como todos los días, entro al baño, se dio una refrescante ducha, se arreglo y salió para entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo Naruto y sasuke, y, por supuesto, su sensei kakashi.

Caminó tranquilamente por las despejadas calles de konoha, ha sabiendas de que aún era demasiado temprano y que se quedaría sola en aquel lugar donde siempre entrenaban, pero para ella la soledad no era ningún problema, al contrario, le gustaba la soledad, para deshacerse un momento del bulloso de Naruto y del molesto sasuke, quien andaba siempre detrás de ella.

-hmp, molesto-susurró Sakura, sentándose en uno de los troncos que hacían de asientos-no ha cambiado nada todos estos años.

Después de un par de horas, llegó sasuke, tan puntual como siempre.

-sakura-chan, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?-preguntó sasuke con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista clavada en el suelo.

-hmp, siéntate donde quieras-dijo Sakura, tan fría como siempre-no tienes por qué preguntarme.

-jeje, claro Sakura-chan-dijo sasuke, sentándose a su lado, riendo algo histéricamente.

"inner sasuke: ¡¡no Sakura-chan nunca me presta atención!!, pero debo hacer algo que haga que me mire por primera vez, ¡¡kyaaaa es que es tan linda y tan genial!!"

-emmm…Sakura-chan, kakashi sensei a dicho que tu eres la mejor del grupo en control de chakra-dijo sasuke, prestando atención cuidado en el impasible rostro de la chica-así que me preguntaba si podias ayudarme un poco en eso.

-¿acaso no has aprendido nada todo este tiempo?-dijo Sakura, al parecer un poco irritada por la insistencia del chico-hmp, molesto.

-pero…-sasuke quería decirle que de verdad sabia más de lo que ella misma creía, pero entonces podría dañar su única oportunidad de salir con Sakura, la chica más popular de toda konoha.

-¡¡hey teme, sasuke-kun!!, ¿Cómo están?-gritó Naruto, el rubio hiperactivo del grupo.

-dobe, que ya te dije que no me digas así-dijo la pelirrosa, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está kakashi sensei?-dijo sasuke, buscando con la mirada al ninja copia de la aldea, mientras inflaba las mejillas, molesto-siempre llega tarde, al menos que alguna vez viniera a tiempo…

-hola-dijo de pronto un hombre que salía de entre una nube de humo, con una mascara que cubria gran parte de su rostro.

-¡kakashi sensei, otra vez llego tarde!-gritaron sasuke y Naruto a la vez, mientras Sakura tan solo se quedaba en silencio, totalmente desinteresada de la conversación-y no diga que se perdió por el camino de la vida, que esa ya nos la sabemos.

-no, esta vez me mordió un perro y casi que no me lo saco-dijo kakashi, sobando su cabeza mientras sonreía tras su mascara-bueno, comenzaremos el entrenamiento de hoy.

Y como todos los días, todos entrenaron sus técnicas, al igual que sus taijutsus y ninjutsus, quedando todos a la par.

-bueno, el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy bien, los felicito a todos-dijo kakashi, desordenando los cabellos del rubio.

-hmp, me da igual-dijo Sakura, mientras metia sus manos a los bolsillos y se iba tranquilamente-tengo cosas mejores que hacer ahora.

-¡espera Sakura-chan!-dijo sasuke, corriendo tras ella-¡yo iré contigo, tal vez necesites ayuda!

-¿Cuándo será que estos dos van a cambiar?-pregunto kakashi a Naruto, quien veía divertido como el moreno seguía desde atrás a la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y la chica tan solo con una sonrisa ladeada, tan fría como siempre.

XxXxX…

Sakura se detuvo frente a una tienda de dulces, captada su atención por lo único que lograría captarla; un conejo gigante de chocolate.

Se quedó varios segundos observando la grandiosa estatua de aquel delicioso dulce, para luego seguir su camino, pues no tenia el dinero suficiente para comprar aquella delicia.

Después de unos minutos de seguir caminando se quedó extrañada al no sentir los pasos de su molestia detrás de ella, lo cual la irritaba un poco, pues extrañamente se sentía bien cuando él la seguía a todas partes, pero tan solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

XxXxX…

Sasuke vió como Sakura se quedaba viendo aquella figura de conejo gigante, y, después de que ella mirara aquello durante varios segundos, se dio cuenta de que ella lo quería, así que entró en la tienda para comprarlo.

-ehh…hola-dijo sasuke a la dependienta cuando entró-me preguntaba cuanto cuesta ese conejo de chocolate de aquella esquina.

-oh, ¿aquel?-dijo la chica, señalando el mismo conejo que Sakura había visto tan embelezada-son 200 yenes.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de gritar. En verdad valia mucho ese muñeco de chocolate, pero pronto seria el cumple años de su querida Sakura, y ese era el regalo perfecto para ella, así que no dudó en comprarlo.

-espero que le guste a tu novia, es un detalle muy lindo-dijo la dependienta cuando sasuke salió de vuelta a la calle, a lo cual él se sonrojo un poco.

-ojala que si le guste a Sakura-chan-dijo sasuke, con un poco de duda en su mente.

XxXxX…

Sakura se levantó con el pie izquierdo, pues ese definitivamente no era su día. Primero, era su cumple años, segundo, Naruto la había invitado a comer ramen, el cual se lo comió todo él y se lo había hecho pagar a ella, y tercero, lo cual aún no entendía, no había visto en todo el día a su molestia de cabellos negros, y eso extrañamente la irritaba un montón.

-maldito cumple años, no sabes cuanto te odio-masculló Sakura entre dientes, mientras regresaba a su casa, y aunque aún no fuera de noche, se encerraría en su cuarto, cerraría las ventanas y dormiría hasta que se le diera la gana de despertar.

Pero una sombra frente a su puerta la hiso detenerse a escasos metros de allí, y sin siquiera ver su rostro, supo quien era, y una sonrisa llena de superioridad torció sus labios, dándole un toque de sensualidad. Si, era sasuke, _su _molestia.

-sakura-chan, feliz cumple años-dijo sasuke con las mejillas completamente rojas, extendiendo sus brazos completamente con un gran paquete envuelto en papel rosa con un gran moño rojo.

-hmp-"dijo" simplemente Sakura, ignorando el regalo y haciéndolo entrar en su casa, a lo cual él se sonrojo mucho más.

-¿qu-que suce-sucede?-balbuceó sasuke, mientras Sakura lo arrojaba en el sillón.

-de ti quiero dos regalos, sa-su-ke-dijo Sakura, alargando su nombre a propósito, a sabiendas de que eso le gustaría muchísimo al chico.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer algo más, sasuke extendió sus brazos una vez más, con aquel paquete rosado entre ellas.

-abrelo, por favor-dijo sasuke, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las mejillas tan rojas que rivalizaba con un tomate.

Sakura tan solo se quedó en silencio, mientras tomaba entre sus palidas manos el regalo de sasuke, y lo desenvolvía con extremada delicadeza, y cuando lo abrió del todo, la sorpresa se quedo grabada en su rostro; era el conejo de chocolate que tanto había anhelado todos esos días.

Miró con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa a sasuke, quien tenia la vista clavada en el suelo. ¿pero él como lo había sabido?

-sasuke, ¿Cómo supiste que yo quería esto?-dijo Sakura de una vez, sin querer darle vueltas a todo el asunto, pues sasuke había captado muchísima más atención que el conejo de chocolate.

-ehhh…pues…yo…-era la primera vez que Sakura le hablaba así, tan de frente y sin utilizar su conocido sarcasmo, así que lo ponía algo nervioso-hace dos días te vi mirándolo mucho y…y yo creí que te gustaría.

-pues…muchísimas gracias sasuke, de verdad que me gusta tu regalo-dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios-pero aún me falta uno…

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?-pero antes de que sasuke pudiera terminar de hablar, Sakura lo calló con un suave beso en las comisuras de sus labios, tomandolo totalmente de sorpresa.

Y sin darle tiempo de siquiera respirar, Sakura siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras empujaba poco a poco el cuerpo de sasuke sobre su mueble, y acomodaba el suyo sobre el de él.

-sa-sakura-gimió él mientras la boca de Sakura descendía por su cuello, mientras que con sus manos le quitaba poco a poco la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sa suke no quería quedarse atrás, quería mostrarle a Sakura cuanto la quería, así que con exquisita ternura comenzó a desvestirla, besando cada centímetro de piel que dejaba expuesta.

Sakura se acomodo mejor sobre sasuke, poniendo cada pierna a cada lado de la cadera de sasuke, mientras él trazaba círculos con movimientos lentos y exitantes con su cadera, mientras Sakura trataba de moverse al mismo ritmo que él.

Cuando ambos cuerpos quedaron totalmente despojados de ropa, comenzó el mismo baile sensual que todos los amantes practicaban, Sakura dejando atrás su frialdad, sasuke dejando atrás las mejillas sonrojadas y aquella verguenza que acudia a él cada vez que ella lo miraba.

Sasuke mordía y lamia suavemente los pechos de la chica, mientras ella acariciaba con sus manos todo su cuerpo, descubriendo cada rincón del cuerpo, teniendo acceso ilimitado a cada zona que era prohibida para todas aquellas personas de afuera, y eso le daba un poco de satisfacción, pues aquel hombre era tan solo para ella, a pesar de todos esos años en que había sido tan fría con él…pero siempre lo había deseado, eso sí, y, hasta en el interior, ahora que iba a decirse la verdad, había llegado a quererlo, pues era _su _molestia, y de nadie más.

-sasuke-susurró Sakura en el oído de su amante, mientras ambos llegaban al tan ansiado clímax-te quiero.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, pues nunca había esperado eso de ella, tal vez lo máximo que había esperado fuera un "te deseo" o algo así, tan solo sexual, pero nunca creyó que ella pudiera quererlo como él a ella.

-y yo a ti, Sakura-chan-dijo él, mientras entraba una vez más en ella, regando su semilla en su interior.

-lo se-dijo ella, mientras las olas de placer golpeaban su cuerpo, llevándola hasta tocar el cielo…

* * *

Sasuke se levantó de golpe, con el cuerpo totalmente cubierto de sudor, aún con su extraño sueño en mente.

"Sakura ignorándome, y yo siguiéndola como un perrito faldero…que extraño" pensó, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su compañera, con una sonrisa de satisfacción "aunque la última parte no estaba ni tan loca…"

-sakura-susurró sasuke al oído de su amante, mientras la despertaba con una serie de besos en su cuello-te quiero.

* * *

**jaja, espero que les haya quedado claro que todo fue un sueño de sasuke, pero uno algo extraño, ¿verdad? jaja**

**y espero que me dejen unos reviews, que me gustan tanto XD**

**saludos!!**

**laura p**


	2. Chapter 2

Parc samy, te debo mi fic… jeje gracias por decirme lo que estaba sucediendo… realmente no se como agradecerte bien, asi que me gustaría que me agregaras en msn o algo asi, y si puedo hacer algo por ti o algo asi, decime.

Y aprovecho para decir que pronto tendre un nuevo capitulo de cambios… obviamente va a ser otro one-shot jeje, y también pido disculpas por la demora… he tenido unos cuantos problemas con el internet y con la inspiración… mi musa y yo nos peleamos XD.

Gracias mil por la espera ^^


End file.
